


writing shorts

by nukabrola



Category: Syndicate (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Drabble dump, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukabrola/pseuds/nukabrola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm incapable of writing so here have short things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kilojules

_**Favourite erogenous zones?** _

Merit's fist connects with Kilo's face just because he knows he can get away with it. Merit's his mentor, and it's all in the name of teaching Kilo just what to do. At least, it usually is. Kid's sitting pretty in his fresh bruises, pinned to the ground by Merit's boot.

Just the way he likes it.

He tugs Kilo up by his hair and smirks at the hiss escaping from his lips. They'll be having fun tonight.

_**How are their afterglows?** _

Kilo spends the rest of the night exhausted and unable to find sleep. Data flooding his vision, he catalogs every action that made Merit slip and unravel. One day, he'll make him come apart. One day when being used isn't so bone-deep satisfying. Merit's in deep sleep, so Kilo takes a few pictures with his chip for later. He wants to know if he looks that sadistic awake, too.  
_**  
Open or closed relationship? Do they sometimes share?**_

' _Banks'_ , Kilo thinks with a sneer. It's Banks who's hands are crawling up his sides and pinning him to the lockers. Merit hates sharing, he does, but he hates losing even more. The hands dip under his armor and crawl over his undersuit. Kilo shudders, wondering how much force it would take to break off Banks' dick. A quick check with his chip informs him it's not worth it; stick with what you know. The last part is a bit of advice hammered into him from Merit.

Kilo hates Merit, he does, but he hates indecision even more. 

Banks walks away with a broken nose. Merit, who'd been carefully observing, drawls out praise. "Good boy." he says, ruffling Kilo's hair. "You know who you belong to."

_** how did they first kiss? ** _

Kilo's dizzy from a breach and Merit takes advantage. He pins the kid up against a wall and laughs at the following attempt to break free. That fighting spirit is always such a joy. Merit tilts his head forward and bites Kilo's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, reveling in the resulting gasp and squirm. Slamming Kilo's head back against the wall, Merit bites and sucks at his lip, forcing his way between his thighs. Their teeth knock together and Kilo snarls, but it's just for show.  
_**  
who flirts more?**_

The gun running up his thigh is foreplay, at it's very lackluster, Kilo thinks. Merit's molesting his neck and shoulder, leaving scores of bites and marks. The stench of alcohol clings to Merit and Kilo knows that's the only reason why he's being treated so gently for so long. 

_** who remembers things? ** _

Merit knows he and Kilo weren't always like this. It's addictive, knowing things that the company thinks you don't. They tried to wipe him, but they tried a lot of things. He'll never admit it, but the way Kilo's eyes are blank drives him up the wall. How he doesn't react to the pet names the same way. 

He adapts, but he never stops trying to get back into that pretty little head.

_** who remembers things? (alt) ** _

After Drawl's killswitch and...everything else, Kilo's furious. Merit...loved him at one point. Like family and then a little more, didn't look at him like he does. Desperately, he wants that reality back, even if it's twisted. When he sees Merit tormenting Drawl, he wants nothing more than to fall into him and wait for the "Princess"es and the "Pretty boy"s because they mean more now.

When he regains control over himself and finds Merit under him, nose bone shoved up into his brain, he can't help but think about how unfitting a death it is for him. And then wishes for his own.


	2. Cyborg Au - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just having data chips in the back of your head is so boring and non traumatizing. let's step it up a notch.

Kilo's only memories from the night that he was kidnapped is that there was a lot of blood, and his mother looked very pale. Later, he woke up in a cage. The lights were blinding and harsh, and when Kilo crawled to the bars of his cage and pressed his face to them to get a better look, he saw fourteen others stacked on the wall adjacent from him. He kicked and pounded and threw himself against the bars of his cage, tried getting his fingers around the padlock attached to it, and attempted knocking the crate onto the floor. All of his attempts were futile; the cage was sturdy and bolted down, and the padlock was shifted so it was hanging on the corner of the box. During his fit, Kilo had stirred a few of the other prisoners. Some on his side, some on the other, but Kilo only saw children. At first, they stared at him and a few started crying, but eventually a commotion broke out. One by one, the kids started pounding on their cage bars, screaming and crying.  
  
During all of that, the light above the door at the end of the room turned on and there was a short buzz, followed by the slab of metal sliding open. A man walked in, wearing dark clothes and a long jacket, with a symbol on the chest that Kilo immediately recognized. Eurocorp. He remembered seeing commercials for the company on vidscreens, about their latest chip upgrades and functions and accessories. He was too young to get one, his parents said, even though all of his classmates had them. His parents. Kilo teared up a little, thinking about how he'd never, ever see them again and-  
  
The man walked past his cage and Kilo whimpered. However, the man wasn't going for him, he was going for a girl at the end of the aisle that was across from Kilo's own. She had been making the most ruckus, slamming herself against the bars to her cage so hard that she had red marks going down her arm. She didn't even stop when the man stood in front of her cage, and he laughed. That got her attention. "Well," the man started, and Kilo felt the room temperature drop, "Doc said she wanted 'em feisty." he fished a key ring off of his belt, checked the little plaque that labeled her cage number, and grinned when she started howling. The padlock clicked open and the man threw the thing aside. It made a loud bang and when Kilo looked back over to the pair, the Eurocorp employee had the girl by her hair, running a hand down the arm with the red marks. He tutted and grinned. "Guess we know which arm Ms. Drawl is gonna take, huh?"   
  
The room dropped several more degrees.  
  
"C'mon, tike, off to work we go." He taunted, dragging the girl out of the room. Kilo shuddered, her shrieks still present in his ears. The buzz sounded again and the door slid closed, firmly locking the victims inside, even if they managed to get out of their cages. He didn't want to think about the prospect of losing a limb, so he curled up and lost himself staring at the tiled floor.  
  
                                                                                                                                             0000  
  
For a few days after the incident, everything was as calm as it could be. Their food and water was auto dispensed. It wasn't great and Kilo felt like a hamster when he had to drink from the nozzle dispensing water, but at least the food was warm and the water was cold. There wasn't much in the way of space in Kilo's crate, and it made him uneasy, the way it was padded on the bottom. Like he really was some kind of pet. They were given heated blankets, which was good, because the room's air conditioning was always on. Some of the children talked to each other about their families. They introduced themselves and talked of ways to escape, and Kilo even piped up once or twice. Hope was a nice thing to have.  
  
And on the other hand, when they went back to taking kids. Now, it was two at a time, and always the 'feisty' ones. Once they were taken, they never came back, and if it scared Kilo, nobody cared. There was always an uneasy silence after an abduction, the same silent question resting on their minds: who was going to be taken next? That was answered the next two times; the ones who made the most noise got the most attention. Kilo didn't mind staying quiet and hidden in the back of his cage, behind on the bottom row helped.   
  
When the door buzzed a few days after the last harvest, the room went silent, and the man laughed. "See that you've learned, huh, kiddos?" His grin was disgusting. "Well, we ain't lookin' for a real fight no more, so go ahead and make all the noise you want." Nobody moved an inch, and the man laughed again. Kilo noticed this time he had a holopad, and he started flicking through it as he strode into the room. "We're pickin' for brains this time. Who do you think's the smartest in this room? I got the answer in my hand, go ahead and guess." Still, nobody moved, and the room seemed to be holding a collective breath. The man tapped the holopad and made a disappointed hum. "Give up, then. Y'all are no fun, I swear." He collapsed the holopad and unclipped his key ring, twirling it around and scanning the plaques. Kilo's blood ran cold when the man grinned and stepped forward toward his direction, shaking his head. The man crouched in front of the bars to his cage "Now, now, you be a good boy and we'll not have any problems. Maybe Drawl'll let you chose which leg you lose." He started unlocking the padlock and Kilo began to feel dizzy. A hand fisted in his hair and dragged him out of his cage, making him yelp and screech. It just made the man laugh.   
  
He was drug through the metal door, heard the buzz and the hiss, and stopped squirming. He needed to take in his surroundings, find a way out. He needed to...do something. But the man had a vice grip on his arm as he tugged Kilo through to a small cubicle, walls made of fogged glass. The door was open but before Kilo could make any kind of analysis, the man spun him around and started stripping him. He shoved Kilo, naked, into the cordoned off area and tugged the door close.   
  
Naked and afraid, Kilo huddled in on himself and gasped as searing hot water hurtled itself at him. He was hit by a torrent of water from all sides and he hissed, the jets moving and blasting him with the scalding hot water, making sure not to miss an inch. A few minutes later Kilo felt almost raw and miraculously the jets shut off. The door swung open and the man flung a large towel at him, telling him to dry off. Kilo did so, gently, skin tender and aching slightly. Once he was done with that the man yanked him around again, fitting a hospital gown over him and flitting behind him to fasten it. A sharp slap was delivered to his face when he tried to speak, so he quickly gave up on that. He was grabbed by his shoulders and forced to march down yet another hallway, still sterile and white, and into a room. Yet again, sterile and white.   
  
The room hosted a reclining chair, an operating table with many scary looking tools, medical monitors and equipment, and a small team of what looked like doctors and nurses. "You have fun now, you hear?" The man said with a laugh, patting Kilo on the shoulder and shutting the door behind him. One of the nurses had walked to his side and before he could say anything, he felt a sharp prick in his arm, hissed, and then watched as the world blurred around him.  
  
                                                                                                                                                 0000  
  
He remembers pain, and light, and a few distinct sounds. Beeping, the sound of people talking, and the feeling of all the blood in his body draining. He couldn't feel his left arm or his right leg, and something covered his eye. He made a few sounds and started to ask what was happening, but there was another stab of pain and he drifted into blackness again.  
  
Kilo surfaced another time, but he was on his front and there was a searing pain in the back of his head. He groaned and tried moving, but he was restrained heavily. There was a click and suddenly everything became brighter. A little sharper. Kilo gasped and shuddered, and felt another stab of pain, and he was gone once more.  
  



	3. Cyborg Au - II

Kilo awoke with his vision swimming, back in bright lights but a much larger cage. Actually, it wasn't a cage, it was a room. Before he could take in his surroundings, biting aches on his arm, leg, and head started up. Groaning, Kilo brought up his right arm to rub over his face and paused when he came in contact with gauze taped over his eye. He rubbed a finger over it, confused, and applied pressure.

And then screamed when his finger sunk into an empty socket.

He started breathing heavily, tearing his hand away from his face and shaking. Kilo put his hands together without looking and froze when he came in contact with cold metal, and looked down. His left arm was covered in some sort of metal, and so was his right leg. Barely breathing, he flexed his fingers and toes, running flesh over metal. It was black with a shiny luster, and Kilo searched for some way to take the one on his arm off, exploring his way up the limb until he ran into skin. Skin that was pressed under a dark gray cap, which covered the whole curcumference of his upper arm. Kilo noticed with disconnected horror that he didn't have a left arm anymore. Just a stump that was nearly completely shoulder.

He checked his leg to see if the situation was the same, and his test was positive. Stumps. They had amputated him, cut out his eye, and...Kilo remembered pain in the back of his head during his short lucid moments in the operation. Slowly, fearing what he would find, he trailed his flesh and blood hand up the back of his neck until it turned into the back of his head, and felt where the hair had been shorn off and the scar tissue was thick. A tracking device? It was plausable. But if it was a tracking device, maybe that meant there was a higher chance for him to escape!

That revelation shocked Kilo out of his horror, completely bent on escape at all costs. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to take the rest of his limbs. He had planning to do, and he started with evaluating the room.  
                                                                                                                                          0000

Apparently, he _was_ going to sit around and wait for them to take the rest of his limbs. The room was about six by eight feet, and had small rectangular lights that lined the perimiter of the ceiling and the floor, not to mention a wall lamp. All of the lights were vaguely an orange color, but Kilo couldn't be sure. How did he know it wasn't just his lack of sight playing tricks on the light? At the very back of the cell, there was a bed that went from wall to wall, six feet long and four feet wide. It reminded him of an examination table cot because of how high up it was, but it wasn't completely uncomfortable. His capturers had been kind enough to furnish it with two pillows and a complete comforter set.

At the opposite end of the room, across from the bed, was the door. It was made of glass, Kilo suspected, but thick, reinforced glass. The entrance ran from the floor of his cell to the ceiling of his cell, and wasn't going to be cracked easily. He had tried. He had also slipped many times, getting used to walking on a metal leg that wasn't as sensitive as its flesh counterpart.

Now, he was curled up on the bed, facing away from the door. He traced patterns on the wall with his finger, going stir crazy from the lack of stimulation. Just then, the door clicked open.

Two people in full body armor grabbed him by the arms and hauled him out of his cell.


End file.
